To determine, in subjects with type 2 diabetes mellitus: Whether glycemic control can be achieved at least as effectively w an insulin regimen involving pre-meal inhaled insulin plus a single bedtime Ultralente injection as with a conventional subcutaneous insulin regimen involving 2 mixed Regular/NPH insulin injections per day.